Minor Infliction
by armygurl96
Summary: Emma can't stop thinking about the Mayor especially after rescuing Henry from the mine. An adventuristic AU set in the small town of Storybrook.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma. You're going to be late for work!" Mary Margaret calls from the kitchen. I smell the fresh scent of coffee throughout the room. I look to see the time and see a steaming cup of coffee in front of my alarm clock, 8:15 the first sip took me from my groggy sleepy state as I begin to rise and dress myself in somewhat of a rush.

Getting to work right on time isn't that difficult as it used to be, now that I have fallen into the pattern of a normal life, no more staying up late waiting for the criminals to play. I walk in to the sheriff's office, to see Regina waiting patiently on my desk, my stomach seems not to agree with me as I see her rise and walk towards me.

"Mayor Mills, what can I do for you." I ask in a defensive tone trying to hide my discomfort of the situation. My stomach drops and I feel the need to lie down as she nears, my hands begin to tremble. 'Why is this happening now?!' I carefully set down my coffee and place my hands in the comfort of my jeans to somewhat remove all sense of emotion from the Mayor. I notice the sway of the Mayor's hips as she gracefully strides over in front of me, but quickly regain my self control as she stops in front of me.

"You're on time for once I see." She says in a calm manner as she checks her wristwatch. "I trust you will finish the last of the reports I sent you, the mining area must be demolished, and we don't want anyone getting hurt especially after the incident with my son." She says with a tone I can't quite grip and a look far off in her eyes. Every time I hear anything that has to do with the mine I remember the fact that Regina was an inch away, I couldn't help myself I had to stare at her beautiful red, scar tainted lips. I quietly nod my head thinking I just want to sit down, I just freaking got here and I'm already being bombarded by this woman.

"Good. I fear the safety of this town Miss Swan. Since I AM the one running it, I feel an obligation to protect the lives within it." Regina states with a sense of power, she leans in a little too close for comfort much like at the mine. My stomach is more unnerving than ever. I start to worry my legs won't hold me much longer if this continues, what is wrong with me lately? "As should you also sheriff." Regina says as she leans back with a smirk. "Good day Miss Swan." She says in a deep almost seductive tone as she turns on her heels and strides out the door with more sway in her hips than usual.

I sigh heavily releasing a breath I had held in way too long. 'Why can't I breathe around her?' I think as I turn and walk towards my desk to finish the paperwork for the mine as Mayor Mills has just requested. I can't stop the pounding in my head and chest as I feel a headache coming on. I rub my temples in unison as I think about the encounter with the brunette. I find the infuriating Mayor always to be on my mind ever since rescuing Henry and Archie from the mine and these reports aren't helping. I stop rubbing my head as the headache seemed to go away. No way would I ever feel attracted to this woman who obviously makes it a mission to make my life hell every chance she gets. Yet my thoughts always return to the provoking woman.

I find myself outside granny's, needing to take a break from the stuffy station. The coffee here is a thousand times better than back at the office, and Ruby always makes it perfect. I walk through the door and feel another headache coming on and the stomach flopping is very much heeded. Hoping a steaming cup of fresh coffee will hear its plea. I walk through the door and notice the ever much presence of a certain mayor. I can't help but stare as she bends over to pick up a misplaced napkin off the floor. My whole world stops as her body begins to bend showing her tight skirted ass to the unmoving Sheriff. As she straightens her back to rise, the wind seemingly out of nowhere begins to ruffle the Mayors hair like a sexy shampoo commercial.

"Hey Emma! What can I get for you?" Ruby asks from behind the counter. The sheriff completely ignoring the waitress continues to stare at the spectacle in front of her. Ruby turns her head to examine the Sheriff's obvious absorption. "Ehem! Emma!" She says much louder than her first attempt at gaining the Sheriff's attention. Everyone in the diner seemed to have stopped everything to look at the interruption including the mayor.

I quickly avert my eyes to Ruby's obnoxious interruption of my day dream, blushing like crazy. "Yeah. I'll have the usual. Oh and make that to go." Ruby nodded and went to the coffee pot leaving the Sheriff alone. I return my gaze carefully to the Mayor hoping to get another glance at her only to meet eye to eye. Not wanting to back down from a challenge, she continued to stare down the approaching Mayor. "Sheriff Swan. What a surprise, shouldn't you be back at the office reviewing the reports? I gave you a deadline and I expect it by the time allotted."

"Yes Madam Mayor, I'm almost finished as a matter of fact." The Mayor seemed to look up and down my face landing her gaze to my lips. "Its all ready for you Emma." Ruby said with might I say impeccable timing. I swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of my throat as the Mayor walked past, out the doors of the café. I could have sworn I heard her whisper "I hope you enjoyed the view because that is all you will get." As she strode past me to the exit.

"I would tread carefully with that one Emma, she is not one to be trifled with." Ruby said with a knowing smirk. I give her my best glare I can conjure but she just laughs. "How much do I owe you for this one?"

"This one is on the house but I expect full payment for the next one." I chuckle at her and leave the café to get back to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

My arousal seemed to be on high alert as soon as I reached the station, even after taking the long way back. I sit down with my coffee and return to the reports the mayor seemed so adamant about getting done. As much as I don't want to, I ignore the burning itch in the pit of my stomach for now.

I glance at my watch 3:47 still plenty of time left before the reports are due, I head to Granny's to get a bite to eat. With the reports finished and Henry getting out of school, I find myself heading to meet the kid outside the school.

"Hey Emma!" Henry flashes a bright smile. "Hey kid, how was school today?" I ask with a smile. "It was alright, I met a girl today." Blushing and avoiding eye contact with me. "Oh really! You got a crush kid? Is she your new girlfriend?" I nudge his shoulder. "No! It's not like that I swear!" he says trying to be convincing "Her name is Paige we're Just going to the new park to hang out…to swing and stuff." He says looking anywhere but to me. "To swing and stuff huh? Sounds like a date to me!" He looks up to me and gives me a glare. I raise my hands in surrender "Okay okay fine I'll stop, so when are you going to the park with Paige?"

As I left Henry with Paige to go to the park, I see a familiar black sedan coming my way. Shit this day cannot get any better. It stops right in front of me; it takes a second for the tinted window to roll down. "Miss Swan, I expect the reports are finished, and on my desk by 5." The brunette states looking at me or rather more through me sending shivers down my spine. "They are finished; I just wanted to make sure Henry got home safe. I was also looking through the reports and there seems to be some inconsistencies throughout the paperwork so I was going to stop by the mine and confirm the mistakes." The Mayor's eyes seemed to flicker "There will be no need for pointless shenanigans. I want those reports on my desk. Now. As I've told you before 'stay away from my son' I will not say it again. Goodbye Miss Swan." I look as she takes off almost squealing her tires. Why is she always such a bitch? And why is she so adamant about those reports, it's what, the third time she's asked for them. The differences in the records just don't make sense, why doesn't she want me to check them out? I am the sheriff after all.

* * *

I just can't face that woman anymore today. I enter the City Hall and give the reports straight to the Mayors assistant and leave without saying a word. I somehow find myself walking towards the mine just to make sure I wasn't just imagining things.

The area seemed to have matched the information in the reports. It's starting to get late almost dark and I didn't bring a flashlight. As I turn to leave I see a glimmer of light coming from the mines entrance. I feel drawn to the shimmer of light. It's a strange piece of glass sticking up from the ground catching the last rays of the sun. I don't know why but it's almost calling my name as I reach down to pick it up. Small white markings forming an intricate design the glass seeming to be broken off from a larger piece of art. But what was it? Tracing my thumb across the hand crafted design. "Ouch!" I drop the broken shard of glass and look to my thumb dripping a bead of dark red blood down my finger. My gaze lands to the shard of glass once again to find the white markings turning to a blood-red. I pick up the shard carefully this time not to cut my finger and place the estranged object in my jacket pocket.

* * *

"Emma! Get up!" Henry yells jumping up and down on the end of my bed. I shake my head and groan "Ten more minutes' kid." Grumbling in my pillow. "No you're taking me to school today and I'm going to be late!" He's now shaking my shoulders. "What about your mother?" "She's right here." That statement made me shoot up looking around for the Mayor with my heart beating like crazy, Henry must have caught on and says "You, silly!" as he points to my face. A Sigh releases from my breath. "Go see Mary Margret about getting some breakfast in you before we leave." He runs out of the room and I start to change into something more appropriate.

Yet again the Mayor is sitting on my desk when I arrive at the station. This time I walk over to her, challenging every glare she gives me. "Madam Mayor. What can I do for you today?" I cross my arms hoping to defend myself from her iron gaze and my shaky hands. Just the sight of her makes me wild with feelings. No matter how hard I try, I cannot escape my fluttering heart and swarming head whenever she is around. Finding my gaze at her long crossed legs on my desk, I hastily move my gaze back to the Mayors eyes. She gives me a knowing smirk, stands up and leans in very close. I bite my lip as I feel her hot breath against me. My heart beating wildly in my chest, I remember to breathe a shaky breath escapes my lips. "There are many things you can do for me Miss Swan." She looks to my lips "But that is not why I'm here today." She replies as she backs away a little. "I told you yesterday to stay away from my son, and what do I find? You. Dropping him off at school this morning." The mayor says as she turns around walking back to my desk. I can't help but stare at her long legs. She turns to face me once more and leans back against the wood of the desk. "With all due respect Madam Mayor," spitting out the last words and continue "MY son came to MY house asking Me for a ride not the other way around." I could feel the daggers coming from the brunette's eyes. The Mayor scowled like never before "He is MY son Miss Swan you did not have an ounce of care in the world for him when you gave him away." My heart clenched in the truth of the words, but after many years of regret and worry I have finally found him, with this heartless, beautiful, monster. Damn why does she have to be so crude and evil. "I hope you find this as my last warning to stay away from MY son." The Mayor continued turning on her heels as she walked to the exit. A tear slipped the grasp of my eye falling gently to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm always happy to get reviews, even if you hate it. Let me know if you like it so far, or if you have any ideas on improvement for me. I don't have anyone proofing so I will apoligize now for any mistakes you find. Thank you! You guys are awesome!**

I've realized Mayor Mills has absolute control over this town. Her word is law. No one questions the authority of Regina. It's truly disturbing, everyone is afraid to speak out against her. Storybrook is weak. They need someone to hear their pleas. A Savior. Henry is right; this town is in desperate need of one. One thing is for sure, Regina could certainly use a savior, from the stick up her ass.

Maybe I should go. Pack up and leave this part of my life behind. It's not like I haven't done it before. I know Henry would never forgive me but at least he has someone to love him, maybe not the way I would love someone but it's got to count for something right?

I walk over to the end table where I find the shard of glass from the mine. Countless attempts to rid the glass of my blood failed. Where did this thing come from? Where is the rest of it? I think back to the mine. Back to Regina. I know it's late but Regina is going to bulldoze the mine if I don't find the answers soon. I gather some supplies I may need and head for the mine.

The mine's entrance in right in front of me, its pitch black but thankfully I brought a flashlight this time. "I thought I told you not to investigate the mine Miss Swan. I will deal with the reports. Go home." I hear Her voice. I don't look at her. My mind cloudy and the need to investigate seem a thousand times more necessary.

"Yeah? Well I'm curious, seems Henry is more like me than you know." I cross the police line. "Don't worry!" I hold out my hand in a mocking way. "I'm an officer of the law!" Holding my badge to her and a fake smile and head in.

"Sheriff Swan! I'm warning you! This is not the place to play investigator!" Regina's voice carries through the entrance. "Who says I'm playing?" I pick up my pace not wanting another confrontation with the mayor. I'm careful not to touch anything that may jeopardize my safety.

I hear a thundering rumble as the floor shakes. Rocks and dust fall from the ceiling. Oh god I'm going to die down here. Please don't collapse on me. Please don't collapse on me! A deafening scream echoes throughout the tunnel. I feel my legs running to where I heard the scream. "Why did she follow me?! Is she crazy? Does she have a death wish?" I say through gasps of air. This can't be the way I came from.

I see a light at the end of the tunnel. "An exit!" I nearly scream to myself. I run towards the oddly iridescent light. I reach the end. My flashlight falls from my fingers. "What is that?!" I blink once. It's still there.

Is that a tree? A glowing, glass tree. Underground. Standing before my very feet the statue seemed to be never ending. Almost as if someone buried it here. Parts of the trees branches still in the mine's walls. I pull out the shard. It has the same markings as the structure. I feel the need to give the broken shard of glass back to the seemingly live structure.

I hear pounding footsteps behind me. "Oof." The shard is scent flying. The back of my head pounds against the dirt floor. I let a moan slide through my lips from the pain but mostly for the fact that the mayor is somehow on top of me. My hands find her hips. She's lighter than she looks. Maybe it's the hard attitude she gives off.

"Watch where you're going! Sheesh. You could hurt someone." I try to say with an attitude but it comes out soft and playful. The mayor blinks. She looks a bit startled but a clear blush on her face as she looks down at the intimate position we're in.

"You're blaming me?" She asks, placing her arms besides my head to lift herself up. "The mine was collapsing I was terrified!" My body turns cold loosing contact with the mayor as she fully stands.

"The Mayor of all mayors was terrified? That's a first!" That received a glare from the other woman. I just smile, stand completely meeting the mayors eyes.

"What were you thinking, running into an unstable mine?" A worried look flashes across the Mayors face. "Wait. You were worried about me?" Hoping the answer is yes.

"Worried?" The Mayor let out a laugh "That's obscene Miss Swan. Your trying to take my son away from me, the last thing on my mind is your safety."

I can't stop the pain flash on my face. "I'm not trying to take your son away from you Regina. I'm only worried about him; he seems so confused right now. I just want to help."

The Mayor's mask seems to slip. I decide it's now or never, "Tell me then, why are you here?" I reach my hand up to cup the woman's cheek. Regina leans into my hand. Her walls slip from her cold demeanor. The reaction I get from the kind gesture stalls everything, my heart races in my chest, and my body warms as the overflow of blood rushes through my veins. Her hand finds mine and pulls me away from her cheek. What surprises me though is she didn't let go of my hand. A battle rises within myself, trying to figure who this woman is in front of me. The come here, go away game she plays is infuriating! Everytime she is near me I feel everything at once, happy, sad, love, hate. I'm sure its not healthy but I'm already addicted.

Regina looks behind me. I know what she's looking at but I see no reaction, no difference in her face, which means she's been here before. "Because of that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you oli-pal and everyone else for your reviews I am still trying to find what works best for me and for everyone who is reading. First person is a bit hard for me to write but I wanted to try it. As always reviews are most welcome, they are my muse to write more!**

"So what is it?" I ask walking up to the tree sculpture. The insignificance I feel in the shadow of the tree stir shivers up my spine, a power emanating from the glow sending vibrations through my soul. "Some of the miners who first discovered it have taken up calling this the tree of life. There are some books I happened across that only touch the subject never fully explaining what it could be. But there isn't anything that actually suggests what it is or what it does. The miners who discovered it didn't dig it up, one man claimed he broke through the mine wall and found the room as is. The men who gazed upon it have gone mad down here claiming the tree must be cherished and worshiped as a higher power." I hear her laugh, "It sounds farfetched but you can hear it from them if you don't believe me." Ignoring Regina behind me, my hand reaches forth feeling a magnetic pull to the magnificent structure. The second I touch the glass the power of good and evil do battle to reach me. My eyes roll to the back of my head, the rush of pain thrust upon my hand circulating through my blood stream. A pressure rises on my stomach, tearing me from the structure. Darkness taking me away from the light of the tree's glory.

"Miss Swan! Wake up, wake up!" I hear faintly over the thumping of my heart and head. "Please don't leave me I don't hate you please don't go." The heavenly voice whispers. My eyes feel heavy against my skull I try to will them to open but they don't budge. "I need you." I try a different approach, wiggling my fingers, they move but only so much, lightly grazing the dirt beneath them. I feel warmth covering my right hand, it feels familiar. "I need this." I know that voice but who? I force a moan out from my lips trying to gather strength in my weakened state. This is so frustrating! I can't move, my head is killing me, and I feel like my heart is going to explode. What happened? I remember a light and a tree, wait! The mine! Regina! No matter how much it hurts to move I force my fingers to wrap around the warmth that is holding on. "Emma just hold on don't let go, I'm right here, just hold on Emma." Knowing exactly who is beside me calling my name.

**Regina's POV**

I pace the mine floor wondering exactly how I should go about explaining this powerful piece of Storybrook. I don't even know what it is for Christ's sake! Yes I've read books on it but it never fully explains as to what it is. The miners' crazy theories of it being a godlike symbol sound absolutely delirious. Maybe she can help, if I just let her know what I know, she is the sheriff after all. Besides, her impeccable way of finding information may prove useful. I remember the day it was found, Leroy burst through my office door claiming to have found riches beyond measure. Intrigued by the statement I run to the mine to see for myself. I find the men in a daze, gaping at a glorious structure claiming god has sent us a gift. I ask Leroy and the team of miners to close off the mine and never speak a word of their find. I even conjured contracts to keep their mouths shut. The shiver down my spine is chilling to my core with every glance I send the tree's way. The one person that comes to mind about confiding in the find is equally as chilling as this structure before me. Mr. Gold. His rule over this town is equal, if not more, than mine as Mayor. He owns everything, thus controlling everything and everyone. But he knows everything that goes on in this town, if he has not already heard of this find he most certainly will in due time. He was only able to give me a few books on the town history that may prove some use, it was strange, the way he acted wanting to usher me out of his store the moment I mentioned a tree. I should tell her about the books. I can't stop the words that come out of my mouth. "Some of the miners who first discovered it have taken up calling this the tree of life. There are some books I happened across that only touch the subject never fully explaining what it could be. But there isn't anything that actually suggests what it is or what it does. The miners who discovered it didn't dig it up, one man claimed he broke through the mine wall and found the room as is. The men who gazed upon it have gone mad down here claiming the tree must be cherished and worshiped as a higher power." I laugh at the thought of how ridiculous that sounded, "It sounds farfetched but you can hear it from them if you don't believe me." I continue my pacing through the dirt hoping she will say something, anything.

A scream rushes through my ears sending shockwaves through my body almost knocking me to the ground, my head snaps to Emma, her head rolling back, body strained and erect. Her hand is glowing with the tree looking like its morphing with the structure. Not a thought rushes through my head as my heart stops rushing to her to pull her away from a seemingly impending doom. I wrap my arms around her and pull back, her body limp against mine as we fall to the dirt floor. I know she's out cold as I squirm from under the weight of the blonde. "Miss Swan!" This is not the time to be formal with an unconscious person lying in a heap. "Wake up, Wake up!" "Please don't leave me I don't hate you please don't go." A sob escapes my lips uncontrolled; I couldn't control it if I wanted to. "I need you." I grab her hand, tears silently falling from my eyes. "I need this." God I wish I hadn't said those harsh words to the woman in front of her back at the station but I always thought she wanted my son, my Henry. He is the only one in this world I care dearly for. Ever since she came to town Henry has been pulling away more and more, it was killing me inside to know I was losing him. What else could I do but blame her, I have done everything to make sure his life was perfect and then she shows up and suddenly he is pulling away claiming Emma was his mom. It hurt. Emma's confession about not wanting to take Henry moments ago seemed genuine, how could I blame her now? The electricity I felt coursing through my veins the moment she touched my cheek, if she could be strong confessing to her not wanting to take Henry but look out for him, made me think how much of a fool I had been. I took her hand and held on.

My heart pumping rapidly willing Emma to be strong and lift to consciousness slowed time to a near halt as her eyes fluttered open, my grasp on her hand tightened. "Hey" I say almost in a whisper, just one simple word. It seemed to be enough as Emma grew a smile and squeezed my hand. "Hey." She says with groggily but I smile at the fact she is alive. I feel a pull towards her maybe its gravity, maybe it's just the fact I want to kiss the woman I've grown fond of but I don't stop as my lips near hers. I stop breathing my heart almost bursting through my chest; I feel her breath, so close I can't help but push myself the rest of the way as I feel her lips on mine. I move my lower body straddling her in place. Our lips sync together a nibble on my bottom lip asking for entrance that is immediately granted. I feel Emma's hands tugging on my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. The arising need for air becomes a necessity as I slowly pull away.

"Am I dreaming?" I can't help but giggle at the question but feel a playful answer come out of my mouth. "You wish." She smiles and reaches for my neck and pulls me closer. "Good." Our lips meet again it's not as soft as I meant it to be, it becomes more of a need. A need I wish to fulfill. My knee finds Emma's center applying some pressure, a moan escapes the blonde's mouth. Her hands slip under my shirt caressing every inch of skin. Every fiber of my being melts into the blonde. "Mhmm, as much as I love you on top of me, I refuse to continue this on a dirt floor."

**Emma's POV**

"I concur, Miss Swan." She slips her mask on, backing my way into another corner of the ever building wall she's built for herself. Every time she gets close she pulls away farther from my grasp. I can't let that happen. Not now, not when I've gotten this far, the kiss told me everything I need to know, she wants this as much as I do, I just know it. The feeling I get when she is close to me is unmistakable, my heart flutters to life, and my thoughts are hazy, I can't ignore the way she makes me feel. I have to fight.

"Stop with the formalities Regina, I think we are way beyond that point." I say with a heavy heart, wanting to break down her walls, wanting to kiss the ever so present pain in her eyes away. It's the fact she pulls away that makes me think she wants it that much more. "Are we Miss Swan?" again with the formal attitude, not now, please I need you, don't do this to me, not now.

"Remember you kissed me, and I kissed you back. Don't pull back now." I reach for her hand and take it. "Look," Her eyes are dark but she is listening just go for it Emma, there's not much you can lose in this battle. Just say it. "I want you… I want this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. As always reviews are always welcome!**

Gah! How can she do this to me? I take a chance and glance over to her, the mask fully enclosed on her satin face. It broke my heart to see Regina pull away. I watch as my flashlight sways back and forth across the mine floor, lulling me into a daze. The glow the flashlight creates brings my thoughts back to the tree. What was Regina saying about it? She called it the tree of life or rather the miners' thoughts on it. A god-like structure. It certainly did hold power, but to what extent? Thank heavens Henry didn't find it, who knows what would have happened to him. If Regina wasn't there I would've been a goner. What did it do to me? I feel different, not bad just different. I still hear it calling to me, saying my name, wanting me back at its roots. So many questions race through my brain yet no answers to any one of them.

We've been walking for ten minutes now and this silence is slowly killing me, say something, anything. "I meant it when I said I wasn't here to take Henry away from you." The truth always seems to come out, it cannot be helped. With just a small amount of light I see her searching my eyes, for the truth? Reassure her, tell her it's true. "It's true; I can see you love him very much. Regina, I just wanted to help, not break the bond between you two." We've stopped walking, the search for an exit, halted. "Well you did, there's nothing you can do now." Tears well up in her eyes. I feel a pull to the brunette but I resist the urge to wrap my arms around the confused woman instead I lean forward, breaths blend to one. A feeling unlike anything rushes through my blood, my senses rushing to my head at once, I ignore everything, "What if there is." My feet start walking left, right. I hear her scurry to catch up with me. My gaze stays to the earth, not wanting to risk another stupid move, even if I feel Regina staring at me. The flashlight guides our way through the tunnels swaying with each step.

"What else do you know about it? The tree of life I mean." I ask, bored of silence and walking. My eyes watching the flashlight run back and forth in the dirt. How long have we been down here? "I told you what I know, Mr. Gold has read about it in some of his books, and he suggested I start with them. I've read them all; the pictures match the tree perfectly with the markings. Most of them had the tree in it alone no writings or description of it, but one book in particular had a small reading under a picture. It read something of 'veins of the world.'" Veins of the world? What does that mean? "And Mr. Gold, did he say anything else?" Maybe I should pay him a visit. Regina may rule this town with an iron fist but Mr. Gold rules with his twisting tongue. Making deals with people who don't have a choice in the matter. "Nothing that might help, you know as much as me on the subject." Just talking about it makes me shiver with fear. Not knowing what it is or what it did to me is terrifying. "You scared me earlier." I hear her voice break on the verge of tears. I turn to her sullen face, her eyes avoid mine. My fingers graze her chin lifting her gaze to mine, eyes bright. I find my voice soft. "Hey, its okay, I'm fine, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. A silly tree can't kill the great Emma Swan! I've fought bigger thugs than that piece of art!" A small smile graces her lips. "Alright! Shall we find a way on out of here then?" I direct her with my hand to show a continuation of our small quest to an exit.

"There! It looks like an exit." I sprint to the light hoping it's the way out. The look of nature has never been such a sight. The sun begins to rise over the forest, the morning light finding its way to my eyes. "I must get back before Henry wakes. This way Miss Swan." I follow her. Leaves and sticks crunch beneath my boots as I catch up to her. The edge of the forest in sight my bright yellow bug sticking out like a sore thumb. "I guess we will catch up later then?" I ask not wanting to leave just yet. "I'm sure we will especially after what you've been through. You must be very tired." Regina stated, not really thinking about sleep before it now seems like a necessity. "Well um.. See ya Regina." I start for my beetle, the feeling of Regina's gaze burns holes through my back I ignore it.

Sleep has never been so welcome in my life. Even with everything that had happened last night I was out the instant I hit my pillow, my clothes still on. Thank god it's Saturday, no need to go into the station, I always make sure my phone is on just in case of an emergency. I've been sleeping for what seemed eternity. A glow against my eyes, the tree, mocking me. "Get up Emma you've been sleeping the day away and Henry has been asking for you nonstop." Mary Margret says a bit agitated. Henry, I can't see him anymore. I want to help Regina, but how, how can I get them to spend some time together? Convince him she isn't as bad as he believes she is. "I'm up, I'm up"

"Sorry I… went out last night and didn't get back till late." I can't tell her where I've been, or what happened, I don't even know how I would explain it. "Oh really? Where did you go, or should I ask who's house?" Mary Margret chuckles with a knowing glance my way. Ahh! What do I say? "Let's just say I didn't get much sleep." HA! Good one Emma, but at least it wasn't a lie. "I take it you're not going to tell me. Fine but I'll find out eventually." We'll see about that one Mary Margret. Light knocks on the front door signal the end of the conversation. "Saved by the bell, I'll get it out of you though, soon Emma, soon." I shake my head and gladly take the interruption at the door. Somehow I just know its Henry, here to talk more about operation cobra. Dig some more dirt on his own mother. There's got to be another way to get him to give it up. This whole situation is a mess.

The door opens to a very smiley Henry. "Hey kid." His smile is contagious as I find my own lips curling. "Emma! Where have you been? Have you been gathering Intel? For operation cobra?" His voice lowers at the last words. "Somethin' like that kid. Hey what made you go down in the mines?" I say a little too seriously. "I don't know, just that mom didn't want me down there made me think there was something she was hiding." He looks to his feet. "Did you find anything?" I ask trying to see if he did find anything any clue as to what might explain the tree. "No." Maybe I can use this. "What if, and hear me out, what if your mom isn't hiding anything. Have you thought about that?" She is hiding something from him, but only for good reason, if word got out about the tree, nothing good could come of it. "Yeah, I just don't want this to be it, it cant be this simple Emma. She is hiding something I just know it." Yeah kid, for your own good, she doesn't want you to get hurt. "What do you think she's hiding?" He smiles to my question, I need to tread carefully with this I don't want him to continue his search. "The book says she is the evil queen Emma." Evil queen? I doubt it, a bitch? Yes. "Can I borrow your book Henry?" The smile on his face shines brightly at the question. "Of course! Just don't let her see it. Okay?" "Alright Henry, I promise." He digs through his backpack handling the book with extreme care and gently places it in my hands.

After henry leaves I want to look at the book but I have to see someone first. Mr. Gold.

Mr. Golds shop smells musty like an old book, it makes sense with all the antiques that litter the place. "Ah! Emma, how can I help you dearie?" His smile makes me shudder, "I happened across something very old and… different and was wondering if you could help me figure what it could be." I look around; this is defiantly the right place to ask about it, he out of anyone would be able to give me some answers. "Well let's take a look at it shall we, I'm always looking for new pieces for my store that is if you're willing to sell." Spoken like a true business man. "It's actually too big to bring in, I'm sure you've heard of it before, the… the tree of life?" His face twisted for a split second, oh yes he knows of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two in one day!? I didn't think I gave you enough Regina and Emma time so here it is! Enjoy!**

"What do you know about the tree?" his eyes peer at mine. "I saw it Gold. What do you know about it?" His eyes search for the truth in the words. He turns his back to me, "There's not much to say about it Miss Swan. It's mysterious to us all. But as I told Regina, I have seen it in some books; she has them if you want to take a look at them." His back still turned, should I tell him? "I touched it." His head shot up at the confession. That can't be good. My heart pumps more than usual. He turns slowly a frown visible on his face. "And what happened? You must tell me everything." He has to know more than what he has given me. "Only if you tell everything you know in return." The reply was almost too quick. "Deal." How do I even begin? I don't even know really what happened. "It was like I felt everything at once. I remember my hand glowing against the touch; it was like it told me everything I need to know. Everything that mattered became clear. Then just pain throughout my whole body." The answer was apparently the right one. "Now tell me what you know." I demanded. "You didn't specify when I could tell you but I will, with due time dearie." Anger coursed through my body, I could feel it like never before, my eyes narrow. "What!? You little snake! Tell me, I deserve answers!" "You deserve nothing! I was gracious enough to make a deal with you. Did you have a warrant to enter the mine?" I didn't, but I needed answers. "I didn't think so, you were trespassing on my land! You're lucky I don't have you arrested Miss Swan, but seeing as you are the sheriff, I will let it slide this time. Now get out of my shop!" He was right, I was trespassing, and I didn't even think about it, I was too focused on getting to the bottom of the shards owner.

I stand at the Mayors front doors, my heart races, my thoughts back at the mine. The memory of Regina on top of me brings warmth to my centre. The way her hands ran down my sides, her sweet breath mingling with mine. My hand raises and knocks twice against the smooth painted wood door. Waiting for Regina to answer seemed to take forever, standing uncomfortably placing my weight on one leg, then the other. The door opens slowly to a beautiful brunette. "Miss Swan, this is unexpected." Get your mind out of the gutter Emma and have a normal conversation, oh and don't think about her like that! "I talked to Mr. Gold; it seems he knows more than he told you." She opened the door wider allowing me to enter, her house was gorgeous, spotless, how she does it is beyond me. "lets take this to my study." She leads me to her enormous study. She walks to a table and pours us a glass of cider each. "What did he say? What did you say?" I sit down, "I told him I knew about the tree, and told him I touched it, and his reaction was different. He asked me what happened when I did. I made a deal with him." The mayors feet staggered a bit at the confession, but quickly regained composure as she handed me a nearly full glass of cider. The couch dipped as she sat next to me. The beating in my chest becomes faster. "what kind of deal did you make?" Her face completely serious. "My information for his and he agreed to the terms but after I told him my end of the bargain, he refused to tell me what he knows. But he did say he would tell me at a later time." Her eyes move from mine to her glass of cider, bringing it up to her lips and emptying half of it in one gulp. "I think it's time you showed me the books he gave you."

The table we sit at is a beautiful mahogany red. The glance I peek at Regina, I notice her lips are the same color, her focus on the book is intense, lips pursing together in deep thought. The swirl of my heart leaps every time I look to her deep brown eyes. They actively search the page for anything interesting, flipping wildly to the next. "Will you stop looking at me Miss Swan. I'm trying to concentrate." I can't help but chuckle at the outburst. My eyes turn down to the boring book, but still thinking of her. After a couple pages of nothing I see her back tense her hand creeps up to release a knot in the back of her neck. I watch her hand, fingers kneading the cramped spot. I get up from my seat and move to her back and replace her hands with mine. Using my thumb to find the ever present knot and gently push down, moving in circles. An unexpected moan finds its way to my ears. My body responds without my permission, my heart pumps faster, skin warms, fingers tremble. Her satin flesh beneath my skin burns with my need to feel more. My head dips down to her neck I kiss the knot my fingers were kneading my lips burn with the skin beneath them. I don't move away from her only closer to her jaw and lightly kiss my burning lips down her jaw. The moan coming from her lips filled with need. I bring my grasp to her chin and turn, her eyes dark as they seek my lips. Her nose touching mine, her breathe is hot and sweet. She captures my lips with her own. They blend together with need and want. I turn her chair slowly and find her hips with my hands and run down her sides and grab, bringing her up with me and lead her to the couch. Its not that far away but it takes forever to get there as we enjoy the kiss too much to break away. She pushes me down getting on top reaching for my shirt, it takes her a split second as its ripped off me. My hands find her hips and tug on her shirt bringing it over her head. Lips on one on another as she brings her hand down to un botton my jeans, she teases me never touching the sensitive spot. "Stop teasing me Regina." I moan out her name as her finger glides over it. My world begins to tremble I can't stop it; my lips utter her name in pleasure. Breathing heavy, my body quivers under her touch as I escalate to the end of no return. Release has never felt this good before. I grab her hips and turn her over as I lay on top of her. Her skirts ripped off with need and dip my fingers in her wetness. Her hands find my shoulder as she rocks with my hands, "Emma" lips moaning my name. Her body vibrates under my touch moaning my name over and over until the last scream echoes through the room. "Oh god Regina, that was so hot." I say against her neck an incoherent muttering escapes her lips. My eyes flutter, heavy as I drift asleep beside her.


End file.
